Drabble's para o Concurso L'Amour
by Hisui Ai
Summary: 4/4: "Estatuas de gelo também podem ter um toque quente, uma pele macia e um charme irresistível quando falam em francês." / Para o Concurso de Drabbles L'Amour da Kahli Hime.
1. Pedidos

**Pedidos**

"_Eu pedi a ele que me desse um beijo, eu pedi a ele que me abraçasse. Eu pedi a ele um monte de coisas sem importância, eu só esqueci de pedir uma coisa: que ele me amasse. E, assim, ele não me amou."_

* * *

><p><strong>Para o concurso de Drabbles L'Amour.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** É meu sim. E daí? Vai querer encarar, é, seu Kishimoto? Vem aqui que eu te arrebento, vem!

* * *

><p><strong>Pedidos<strong>

As roupas jogadas no chão juntamente aos lençóis embolados denunciavam o que havia acontecido momentos antes. O silêncio era um peso para o coração de Sakura. Com apenas os olhos aparecendo pelo lençol em que se enrrolava, observava o moreno se vestir a movimentos vagarosos.

Suspirou. Já não tinha lágrimas para verter e sequer esperança para se deixar surpreender. Ele iria embora, de novo. Suspeitava que talvez isso fosse tudo que ele soubesse fazer, partir.

Desde que voltara de vez a Konoha, tentou ignora-lo. Como era de se esperar, ele não se importou. Mas seu coração sim, fazendo-a ir mendigar o pouco de atenção que ele estivesse disposto a oferecer.

Para ela, ele só tinha o prazer sexual e, com isso, ao menos duas vezes por semana o moreno aparecia em seu apartamento. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele chegava. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele partia.

Aos poucos tomou coragem de fazer algumas reivindicações. A primeira fora o beijo, coisa que não obtivera desde o começo e que a fazia se sentir a mais imunda das prostitutas. De algum modo ele se compadeceu. Antes de tudo lhe dedicava um frio tocar de lábios, apenas isso.

O segundo fora feito em silêncio, obrigando-o a ficar um certo tempo abraçado a ela depois do ato. Mas mesmo assim, ele só se limitava ao que ela pedia e seu coração já quebrado, esfarelava-se aos poucos.

- Vou ao Ichikaru comprar o jantar, quer algo em especial? – Sasuke indagou, pondo-se em pé.

A rósea piscou inúmeras vezes enquanto o cérebro entorpecido processava a informação. Ele não iria embora. Um débil sorriso adornou-lhe os lábios quando maneou a cabeça negativamente.

Talvez ele houvesse passado a amá-la, afinal de contas. E ela sequer havia pedido.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo minna-san!<p>

Vocês já devem estar enjoados da minha cara né? Toda semana essa louca tem uma fic nova! Weeeah! Acho que nunca fui tão ativa quanto ando sendo ultimamente. E isso é bom, eu acho. Ultimo capítulo de Carmim é essa semana hein! :P

Bom, é a minha primeira drabble, sabe. Deve estar mó horrível. Mas é que eu fiquei dooooooida de vontade de postar para o concurso da Kahli Hime-chan. E, como decidiram que pode ser três drabbles, espero que as outras saiam melhor. Esta teve exatas 289 palavras.

A ideia para essa drabble saiu ali da sinopse, que foi uma frase que fiz para a postagem no meu tumblr (jadeamorim. tumblr. com). E até eu quando li fiquei meio: Ohhhh...

Achei tão fofa e melancólica. A próxima drabble para o concurso será Sexy e Engraçada. Espero que dêem bastante risada. *-*

Uma observação, o disclaimer eu roubei da Analougue-chan! Uma ficwriter de Inuyasha que tem as melhores disclaimer forever! :D

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas e impedem a morte prematura de uma ficwriter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	2. Amarrado

**Amarrado**

"_Como ele tinha parado naquela situação? Ah, sim, quando ela o olhou com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes cheios de amor para dar."_

* * *

><p><strong>Para o concurso de Drabbles L'Amour.<strong>

**Aviso: ESSA DRABBLE NÃO TEM NENHUMA RELAÇÃO COM A ANTERIOR.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**É meu sim. E daí? Vai querer encarar, é, seu Kishimoto? Vem aqui que eu te arrebento, vem!

* * *

><p><strong>Amarrado<strong>

Sakura tinha incrível poder de persuasão quando queria, pouco fazia para rendê-lo. Claro que aquela lingerie preta com detalhes em vermelho contrastando com sua pele alva contava alguns pontos.

Só que agora ele estava arrependido e, mesmo que jamais fosse confessar, um bocado assustado. A rósea no comando era uma coisa que realmente dava medo.

Estavam juntos há alguns meses e, desde que começaram a ter relações, não conseguiram parar. Bastava um simples olhar ou gesto para entrarem em combustão, dando uma desculpa qualquer e indo para o apartamento de quem estivesse mais próximo. Às vezes nem chegar ao apartamento conseguiam...

Aí ela surgiu com aquela ideia.

- É para variar, Sasuke-kun. - A sobrancelha arqueada denunciava a desconfiança por parte dele. - Tenho certeza que vai gostar, por favor.

Ela piscou os olhos e sussurrou que o amava, logo em seguida fez bico e perguntou se ele não a amava também. Pronto, estava rendido. Não tinha como revidar e, pelo calor do momento com muitas roupas jogadas pelo quarto, até que não parecia má ideia.

Sakura amarrou seu pulso com correntes de chakra na cabeceira da cama.

Sasuke começou a ficar desconfiado.

Andando despreocupadamente pelo quarto, ela procurava algo. A visão de sua bunda com a cinta-liga e ressaltada pelo salto que ainda usava era um ótimo meio de se acalmar. Sakura tomou o objeto em mãos, virando-se para o moreno.

Com um sorriso macabro ela segurava um... Chicote?

O sangue de Sasuke congelou nas veias.

- Sakura, querida, o que você pretende fazer com isso? - o sorriso dela era genuinamente inocente.

- Vamos variar, Sasuke-kun. Você vai gostar.

Merda. E o pior é que não tinha sequer como escapar. Como aquilo tinha começado? Ah sim, _"eu te amo - bico - você não me ama também?"_.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Amores, escrevi essa one rindo sozinha aqui.<p>

Sei lá, sempre imaginei a Sakura-chan toda forte colocando o Sasuke-kun amarrado numa cama dizendo "agora quem manda aqui sou eu! muahahahaahah". Acho tão a cara dela. Imagina o tanto que o bichinho ficou assustado!

Enfim, segunda one para o concurso da Kahli Hime-chan, quase não consegui concluir, foram 340 palavras, tive que cortar algumas coisas até ficar exatamente com 300. O que acharam? Essa foi comédia, a outra foi angst, então a terceira e ultima one para o concurso será uma fuffly! *-*

Respondendo a reviews anony, as outras por MP:

Bells: Sim, ele sempre amou ela, só tem um certo bloqueio com externar isso! rs Beeijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas e impedem a morte prematura de uma ficwriter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	3. Lithium

**Lithium**

"_Não quero me isolar, não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades, eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha tristeza. Oh, mas Deus, eu quero me libertar__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Para o concurso de Drabbles L'Amour.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** É meu sim. E daí? Vai querer encarar, é, seu Kishimoto? Vem aqui que eu te arrebento, vem!

* * *

><p><strong>Lithium<strong>

_Lithium - Não quero me isolar_

As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto manchado de sangue, o coração comprimia-se ao ponto de achar que logo explodiria dentro da caixa torácica, essa que tremulava violentamente enquanto suas lágrimas eram sorvidas até a exaustão dos olhos.

O vermelho escarlate estava por todos os lados, não só nos olhos dele, mas os seus gritavam por algo mais e impediam-na de continuar apática. Tinha-o como sempre esperara, entre seus braços.

_Lithium - __Não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades_

Estava cravado à ferro em sua alma, todo o amor dedicado mascarado pela devassidão da saudade. Anos definhando, crescendo, buscando e amando-o descontroladamente como se de fato ele quisesse ou sequer merecesse aquilo.

Uma vez a mãe lhe disse para amar aqueles que menos mereciam, pois eram os que mais precisavam. Sasuke definitivamente não merecia uma grama de seu amor, de sua dedicação, então o amou desesperadamente.

_Lithium - __Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha tristeza_

E doía, não era o corpo, mas por dentro. Como um espelho que primeiro racha internamente até chegar nas bordas e explode em milhares de cacos. E mesmo assim sentia-se cada dia mais perto dele, do seu amor por ele.

Vivera para aquilo, e com aquilo não tinha porquê viver.

_Lithium - __Oh mas Deus, eu quero me libertar_

Por mais que quisesse acreditar que seu amor era sua comida e sua bebida, o suficiente não tinha como continuar se envenenando.

E agora ela o tinha em seus braço. Num impulso tomou os lábios frios para si, as mãos se afrouxaram na kunai espetada no estômago no mesmo, a vergonha e o desespero tomando conta de sua alma. Ela o havia matado, para se libertar, mas não esperava ouvir aquilo antes do brilho abandonar seus olhos:

- Eu voltei.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey apples!<p>

Cá estou eu com mais uma drabble, acho que se conseguir idéias postarei as cinco permitidas pelo concurso. Quem sabe, faltam duas ainda, e as ones da Yuuki ai andam me deixando meio desanimada. (perfeito demais!)

Enfim, eu ia escrever algo bem fuffly, mas ando numa vibe muito evanescence. UM DIA PRO ROCK IN RIO! EU VOU VER O SHOW! Pelo Multishow, mas vou. Kkkkk

Enfim, a música para quem não conhece é Lithium, e eu realmente tenho um caso de amor e ódio com ela. Acho que a letra combina demais com o casal. É super, pra eles, sabe? Aliás, deu 300 palavras certinho! :x

Carmim será atualizada em seguida, capítulo final. Acho até que é por isso a nostalgia. Irei responder as reviews ainda hoje!

**Lembrem-se: Reviews impedem a morte prematura de uma ficwriter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	4. Oui

**Oui**

_"Estatuas de gelo também podem ter um toque quente, uma pele macia e um charme irresistível quando falam em francês."_

* * *

><p><strong>Para o concurso de Drabbles L'Amour.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** É meu sim. E daí? Vai querer encarar, é, seu Kishimoto? Vem aqui que eu te arrebento, vem!

* * *

><p><strong>Oui<br>**

Toda boa artista plástica que se preze tem a obrigação de conhecer o Louvre. E a Haruno, com seus exóticos cabelos rosados e olhos verdes passeava por aquelas galerias interminávelmente.

Apesar de os maiores artístas terem se consagrado nas pinturas à óleo, gostava era de esculturas. Trabalhava em mármore e metal. Os olhos brilhavam ao entrar naquela ala destinada àquele tipo de expressão.

Mas a maior inspiração que conseguiu ter fora, na verdade, do lado de fora do monumental museu. Era uma grande e bela estátua de gelo.

Como toda estátura era de se esperar que fosse imóvel, como todo gelo, era de se esperar que fosse gelado.

Inexpressivo quase sempre, mas a artista conseguira descobrir que aquela obra de arte se mexia e que tinha um toque capaz de incendiar uma casa.

Sabia que estátuas de gelo não falavam, mas o pouco que saía de seus lábios era extremamente sensual. Estátuas de gelo francesas tinham uma certa vantagem sobre as outras, o sotaque tinha o poder de derretê-la por dentro.

Estátuas de gelo tem corações de pedra. Mentira, das mais deslavadas. Tinham um coração quente e aconchegante.

Mas uma coisa que jamais poderia ser contestada sobre estátuas de gelo era que elas podiam fazer corações de artistas plásticos darem piruetas dentro do peito. Principalmente quando tocavam suas mãos e dizia, na frente dum padre:

- J'accepte.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey apples!<p>

Tudo bem, acho que essa foi uma das coisas mais fufflys que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida. Mas espero que tenha agradado, por mim, ficou kawaii. *-*

Como o tema é L'Amour, achei que não podia faltar algo puxado para o francês. E as ideias andam sendo espremidas, viu? Mas já tenho a ideia para a próxima do concurso, e será comédia. Aguardem... #mistério

Wee, amoures, aproveitando a situação vou fazer um pequeno mershan da minha nova longfic SasuSaku:

**Meu Imortal**

_"O que você faria se tivesse um sedutor fantasma rondando seus corredores durante a madrugada? E se tivesse que lutar contra as duas personalidades dele, a do demônio que os séculos lhe transformaram e e a do anjo que era de sua natureza humana?"_

Link: /s/6979740/1/Meu_Imortal

Essa será bem diferente do que vocês estão acostumados a lerem comigo, e pretendo que seja beeeeem extensa. #amém

Quanto às reviews, estou atrasada, tenho que responder. Sorry flores! Responderei por MP assim que der.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews impedem a morte prematura de uma ficwriter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


End file.
